Rapture
by AuroraAustralice
Summary: Cato X Katniss one-shot. Cato is attracted to Katniss and he knows he has to take her, Katniss never considered Cato until he barged into her room and made her forget everything she knew about desire and taught her anew... by his rules. Read and Review please :), First Hunger Games Fanfic


Katniss Everdeen was exhausted, drained if you will both emotionally and physically. Gingerly she placed her over tired body on the bed and thought of home. Well not home but about Prim and her mother and Gale. Losing herself in the few happy memories she did have while she was caught up in this nightmare.

Today had been a good day… today she had been the Girl on Fire but Katniss knew how fleeting the affection of this finicky Capitol crowd was.

Little did she know that not only had she gained the interest of the cheering crowd but also the interest of one cold, ruthless young man…. Cato who had been looking at Katniss's lithe, burning form with hunger of lust blazing in his eyes that was identical to the flames that licked over her wiry body.

A soft knock woke Katniss from her haze of memories and she looked suspiciously at the door; springing off the bed she reached under her pillow for the comforting presence of a tiny knife she kept there for her safety. Keeping her arm ridged behind her she stalked to the door and asked in cold voice, "Who is it?"

"Open the door Katniss Everdeen and you will see…" came a soft, husky voice from behind the door. "I mean you no harm but you had better open this door otherwise that could quickly change…."

Katniss hesitated for a second and then pulled open the door.

In a second, a blur of blond hair swept into her room and took her with it…. Cato she thought with pained realization; he was going to kill her…

She was pressed up against the wall near the door with his large sword roughened hands grasping her throat, then Katniss noticed he wasn't trying to kill her… the hands on her neck were barely holding her up and putting no pressure onto her wind-pipe.

She could fight him…. She realized with a burst of inhuman strength but as if sensing her thoughts Cato tightened his hold on her and his other hand, the one with a blade similar to hers lifted and pressed threateningly against her chest.

"Quite Girl on Fire… lest someone hear you…" taunted Cato gently, his cool, sweet breath washing over Katniss's bare shoulder.

"What do you want?" she rasped out trying to push him off.

"You…." He said very simply, "I want you…. And I will have you. Now."

Katniss increased her frantic struggles but all in vain. Cato was much too strong for her. Picking her up while she struggled he took her deeper into the bedroom, her knife had been dropped down somewhere along the way.

"Stop it…" he snarled lowly, "Don't make me do something you will regret Katniss…"

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded breathlessly.

"Because I want you and I am going to make you want me…" he said, his voice burning into her conscienceless as his lips caressed her delicate ear.

"Bu… But you hate me, you hate my District, you hate everything about us!" she said, fighting to understand him and his motives.

"I don't hate you Katniss Everdeen…" he rasped, taking her hand and leading it down to his rock hard abdomen to his arousal, "I certainly don't hate you…"

Katniss felt her breath catch at his bold move and despite everything she began to relax in his hold, his ministrations felt too… too much

Cato had her pinned to another wall, his frantic lips caressing her neck until he found the indent of her of her pale throat where it met her shoulder; there he bit down gently and sucked. Katniss moaned as sensations arrowed up her body, each more intense than the last.

"This is not right." She gasped out, "Let go of me Cato."

"No." he snarled and bit down even harder on her soft neck; marking her with the ferocity she had noticed the first day of seeing him.

With her body trapped between Cato's monstrous body and the hard unrelenting wall, Katniss could do nothing but give into the sensations. Cato felt her relax against him and looked up at her face; giving her a feral smile full of satisfaction he all but ripped away her thin night shirt.

His large hands moving down slowly' tracing her collarbone, the frame of her shoulders and then finally her breasts, rubbing her nipples until they were hard. Katniss cried out as she felt the heat of his hands… not just on her breasts but on her thighs, on her buttocks and finally on her aching center. But he didn't stay any place long; touching just long enough to make her skin sensitive to him.

He tossed her onto the bed next like she was nothing more than a rag doll and stalked closer like a predator, his cruel blue eyes glinting with icy fire as he looked over her strong yet slim form laying on the bed… waiting for him, her wide eyes dark with desire and her lips wet and plump and red because of her constant biting and her wild braided hair now open; it lay so long and lush that it fell over her body; hiding it from his view.

Cato lunged at her; his hard body covering her as his lips took hold hers in a rough kiss that spoke of his fierce restraint.

Katniss was no virgin but she had never felt this way before…. As children she and Gale had fooled around in the forest and it had felt good but nothing… nothing came close to describing what she felt now… the cataclimaticly wild inferno of need that bubbled in her blood and came through her lips in soft moans and groans of pure unadulterated pleasure.

"Tell me what you want Girl on Fire…" taunted Cato, lifting his lips from hers.

Katniss looked up at him with her eyes glazed in wonton longing and said in a raspy, desire husked voice, "You Cato… I want you!"

"Me…" he sneered, "Me and not the bread boy?" His face contorting into a mask of cold possessiveness and territorial need.

"You." Katniss confirmed, "Now kiss me again…"

"Remember Katniss Everdeen, if I take you now…. You belong to me, no one but me and I will see to it that if any boy so much as touches you I will rip him apart piece by piece, limb from limb until he is nothing but shreds…" he snarled roughly.

"What about Clove?!" demanded Katniss angrily, "I have the right to touch whoever I want as long as you have Clove!"

"Never… now do not tempt me kitten; for you will not like the results." He hissed, pulling her closer until she was on his lap and his rough hands were stripping her. Katniss knew it was futile to fight this surge of wild, primitive desire. There seemed to be no control she had left when it came to Cato.

Cato smirked and lifted her of himself, ignoring her protests. Beckoning her closer he made Katniss crawl towards him on the large bed, "Now kitten; I think it's time we played some…" he rasped, placing her small hands onto his chest and guiding her fingers to open each button of his.

Katniss felt her body respond more and more as each inch of Cato's tanned torso was revealed. He was beautiful… a true Adonis though Katniss as she admired the cut panes of each individual, defined muscle as it flexed and stretched. His skin was a deep gold and his massive shoulders and his broad back loomed over her.

Katniss unconsciously pressed her lips to his hard stomach and kissed him; pleased to hear the hiss of desire burst forth from his lips. Gently laying a hand on him she pushed him down onto the mattress and kissed down his chest, stopping every few seconds to explore.

Cato was in pure hell…. The Girl on Fire had a tongue that brought both torture and rapture he thought half crazed in desire as Katniss continued down his belly to the waistband of his trousers…

"Enough…" he hissed out and took hold of her arms and flipped her over, "It's my turn now kitten."

His hard calloused hands played her body like an instrument and then his cruel mouth followed; he flicked his tongue over her hard nipples, gently laving them and then sucking them into his mouth as she cried out for mercy above him.

Getting down to her hips he felt her through her thin panties; pleased to see how wet and ready she already was, he felt his own arousal grow harder if that was possible.

Ripping the fine material away from her body, he kissed up her soft, yet muscled thighs; they quivered with desire as she cried a faint, "Cato no…" from above him.

Then he kissed her, running his tongue up and down her desire drenched sex and lapping her warm sweet juices. On and on his expert tongue brought her close and then retreated as he tortured her; his velvet tongue caressed the delicate ball of nerves near the top of her sex slowly… he knew she was close but he retreated… he wanted her first orgasm with him inside her….

Katniss was breathing hard; pearls of sweat coated her body making it glisten. Cato gave her wicked smile and reached up to kiss her, running his rough lips over hers and gently sliding his tongue into the sweet, sweet craven of her mouth. Katniss's fumbling hands found the waistband of his trousers and soon they were off, his hard thighs and his muscled lower body pressing into her own.

Katniss looked down and gasped…. Cato was big; much bigger than she had ever expected him to be.

"Will it fit?" she asked uncertainly, her eyes darting from his face to his engorged organ.

"It'll fit kitten." He said in his husky voice laced with amusement, "Oh yes... It'll fit…" he snarled as he pressed himself against her.

Katniss felt a thrill of fear and arousal run up her body as she too drew closer to him, pinning her hands above her head Cato took control of her body, gently sliding his hard shaft into her soft folds, groaning in delight as her inner muscles clutched at him and milked his organ.

Katniss felt only a slight bit of discomfort before a feeling of intense rapture took over her body, "Oh Cato…" she moaned out.

Cato slid further into her tight, taut body feeling her grasp at him with everything in her; he began to move, slowly thrusting in and out of her as he drew her body closer to his. Katniss clutched Cato's monstrous shoulders, her nails digging into his back as he picked her up and threw her into a storm of wild, willful sensations that came over her like waves threatening to consume her.

Cato ploughed into her with the same fierce ferocity he used in battle and Katniss felt a flood of sensation fill her… so strong and so heavy that she cried out as she came!

Cato continued feeling her contract around him, Katniss felt him continue to slide in and out of her and soon she felt the same sensation of fullness overwhelm her again as Cato and she this time hurdled over the wild dizzying abyss together. Crying out loudly as they collapsed back onto earth from their journey to the furthest reaches of the galaxy.

And then she knew…. Nothing was ever going to be the same.

….

_**My first ever Hunger Games fanfic :D, what do ya'll think? Do review :O **_


End file.
